


The 2014 Impala

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need to rent a car. Castiel decides to get them a modern Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2014 Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet based on a text post from Museaway-
> 
> "Imagine they have to fly somewhere, so they rent a car. And trying to be helpful, Cas makes the reservation. He rents an Impala. But it’s a current model, not a classic. Dean takes one look at it and is all, “Cas. No.” Sam rolls his eyes and takes the keys."

Dean spies the car with disgust, “Dude what is that?” He knows, but Dean’s not willing to believe his baby’s been transformed into something so unrecognizable over the years.

"It’s an Im-" Cas begins.

"I know, what it IS, Cas, but why’d you get it? I mean flying was bad enough and now we have _that_ to ride around in?” Dean crosses his arms but has to shift his stance to avoid some bruising. The look on Cas’s face makes a flare of guilt heat his neck.

Sam opens the trunk, “Well it’s nice Cas. Let’s get going.”

Dean’s flush of guilt gets stronger as he slides into the driver’s seat and thinks about how comfortable the new style of chair is.

As he backs out of the parking space Sam fiddles with the radio controls. ”Hey get this, we’ve got satellite radio.” Sam flips through stations, easily finding some that meet with Dean’s approval.

_Thanks for listening to Classic Vinyl. I’m Dusty Street broadcasting to you live from the Rock Hall._

Dean finds himself tapping the steering wheel as a Highway to Hell blares from the speakers.

A few seconds into the song, the music turns off and the whole car is filled with a ringing sound. Sam leans over and presses “accept” on the center console.

"Hey Jody!" Sam greets her like talking to car speakers is something he does daily.

Dean grips the steering wheel in annoyance, but then thinks that it really is easier to hear Jody on the car speakers than the tiny one on the phone.

"You guys almost here?" Jody’s voice surrounds them, like something other-worldly.

"Yeah, just got on the freeway. We’ll be there soon." Sam replies.

"Alright then. Drive save." There’s a slight pause. "Hey, Dean- sorry to hear about your car. I’m glad you’re okay. "

Dean takes a deep breath and winces from pain. If he hadn’t gotten into an accident when chasing a shifter they could be driving Baby now. “Thanks, Jody. See you soon.” It’s hard for Dean to keep the sadness from his voice. Driving the Impala, his Impala, just feels like home and this- 

Dean takes a look at the roomy, modern interior. Sure it’s comfortable, and the turning radius on this car is amazing, not to mention the dual climate controls making it so he doesn’t have to freeze when Sasquatch over there gets too hot…Dean’s eyes flick to the rearview mirror and Cas in the back seat. He doesn’t expect to meet Cas’s eyes, but when he does that bloom of guilt spreads to his chest. Dean gives Cas a weak smile and turns his eyes back to the road.

Once they arrive at Jody’s and Sam is unloading, Dean pulls Cas over to the side.

"Hey, uh," Dean so eloquently begins, "You did good." He nods over to the car.

"You don’t hate it." Cas states, but looks unsure.

"Nahh, just had to get to know her ‘sall." Dean tentatively rubs Cas’s shoulder to show his sincerity. It works.

Cas’s face splits into a smile and Dean pulls him into a hug. Near Dean’s ear he can hear Cas’s voice almost break with emotion, “There’s also ten airbags in this car, Dean.”


End file.
